


Kei to Tadashi

by Tsukkibito



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, tsukkiyamafest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukkibito/pseuds/Tsukkibito
Summary: Tsukishima's melancholy.





	Kei to Tadashi

I’m always looking at you. It may seem like I’m taking you for granted but the truth is, I’m thankful for your company. You’ve always been there. No matter how salty I may be, you’re never fazed. You cling to me like a helpless puppy, but it’s me who’s depending on you ever since.

  
I don’t want to lose you, but I can’t tell you all these.

  
_“I’m Yachi Hitoka! Nice to meet you!”_

  
She took everybody else’s attention, including yours. You even blushed when you looked at her. It was like I could hear your thoughts that time.

  
“Hey, Tsukki. . .”

  
“Huh?” I stopped walking and looked back at you. “What?”

  
“What do you think about Yachi-san?”

  
I pretended to think for a moment.

  
“I don’t know,” I answered and resumed walking with my cold hands inside my pocket.

  
“She’s cute, isn’t she?”

  
“Yeah. Sure.”

  
I didn’t look at you. I’d hate to be able to see such admiration on your face. Because it wasn't meant for me, but for somebody else. Somebody right.

  
We’ve been walking together ever since you decided to stick. I remembered what Oka-san told Onii-san when they were talking about us.

  
_“They raised each other.”_

  
I guess we did. At first I thought you were just a snotty kid who’s following me around because it’s convenient. I thought you were just using me to ward off your bullies. But you’re still here. You chose to stay no matter how many times I told you to shut up.  
You’re even willing to back me up with my snarky remarks. You’re a nice guy but you snicker with me. I know it’s not easy for you because you hated bullies, but you never made me feel like I was alone. Sometimes I doubt your sanity for putting up with me for such a long time.

  
But you’re not stupid. I know you treat me as your best friend. Don’t worry, it’s not one-sided. My feeling is.

  
“Tsukki. . .”

  
“Huh?” I looked back at you. You smiled lamely.

  
“I’m gonna practice my serves with Shimada-san.”

  
“Ah.”

"Oyasumi, Tsukki!"

  
I left, putting my headphones on. Noisycell's Bluff was blaring loudly and I smiled bitterly.

  
“I’m a megane too, you know?”

  
I’m always jealous. Now I regret declining your invitation to practice serving together. Every hour you spend with Shimada-san decreases the time we spend together. Our walks had become too quiet. Maybe you’ve finally given up.

  
Maybe, I’ll be counting the days before you completely slip away.

  
“Yachi Hitoka, huh.”

**Author's Note:**

> There are lots of these but "I can't help what I long for." Kidding. xD
> 
> Thank you very much for reading. ♡


End file.
